


Five Kisses and a Goodbye

by MariGrayson



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, five times kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each kiss meant something to the two of them, even when it was just a goodbye. Follow the five times Dick Grayson and Koriand'r kissed and the times they said goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses and a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote on tumblr for [bludhavensbluebird](http://bludhavensbluebird.tumblr.com/).

I.     She was warm, fresh from the fight and it showed as she crushed her lips to his, body molding to the boy’s unfamiliar one. He was unyielding at first and his body did not invite her, not the way it seemed hers did as she pulled him closer and threw her arm around his neck as the other fisted in the fabric at his chest. 

     The first real kiss she had ever shared and it was with someone she didn’t know, someone she was only using for a language. But she knew she did not have to do it this way. 

     One touch was all it took but she had chosen this. The first time she kissed someone and he felt like he was special. Like there was some sort of magic to him that only he had. Finally, it seemed, his body molded to hers just as she pulled away and gave a greeting in a now familiar language.

II.     Their second kiss was voluntary for both of them, something she reveled in. That someone would choose her in the way she chose them. Dick had been the one to move in first, something she hadn’t gotten used to yet, and his hands smoothed over the dress she’d worn out on their date that night. They followed the curve of her ribs to her back, where they ran up and down the skin as she tried to be as close to him as physically possible.

     Their lips moved away from one another and came back, hers brushing over Dick’s slightly chapped ones as the two found their rhythm. Each touch of his lips on hers had taken her breath away.

     But she should have been used to it, she had been practically breathless since the day they met. 

III.     It’s desperate. The way she clings to him, the way his lips are eagerly moving upon hers. It’s filled with longing and want as their hands find zippers and buttons to undo (or rip off). 

     Every few seconds, though, Dick stops to admire her. Looking at her with eyes filled with love and longing just before he returns to peppering kisses on her face, her neck, her collarbone. Any place that isn’t covered with the clothing that he so desperately wishes was no longer in the way. 

     Each time he wanders away, she attempts to pull him back up for a kiss and instead she gets a smirk as he moves further and further away from her face. 

     How devious. 

IV.     This time, it’s a kiss goodbye. There are no smirks, no roving hands, nothing that resembles the kisses of before. There’s just as much love in it now, though, maybe even more than there had been. But she must leave.

     He should move on. 

     The two press their lips to the other’s, silently hoping that this isn’t the last time they’ll see one another and wishing that this wasn’t goodbye. That they could stay a little longer and be content in each other’s company. But the kiss is over and their foreheads are pressed together; they’re so still that they look like they are carved out of stone. 

     If only they were so immovable. 

V.     It’s been years since the last time they were together. Physically, at least. And she hates just falling into bed with him because it’s so familiar and because he feels so safe. She should be able to get over him, she’s done it before. 

     But he kisses her. And it’s so familiar, so filled with love of the past and memories that she’s pushed away that she can’t resist it. Kory falls into the oh-so-familiar cycle of them. She doesn’t want to think about what will happen later, after they’re done with this. The long-term reality of their situation is never something she wants to think about anymore. 

     When it comes to mind, she pretends that the ache of loving him isn’t there anymore. That the familiar way he looks at her, his mannerisms, and his scent don’t make her weak at the knees and in her heart. 

     She kisses him, crushing her lips to his like it’s the last time she’ll see him. The last time they’ll be together. 

     And it very well could be.


End file.
